Laughter
by Turbotail88
Summary: "Why are you wearing my shirt? Scratch that, what the hell are you doing in my clothes!" :: "I-I'm sorry.. they just looked so comfy and I wanted to wear them.. you're not mad, are you?" :: Nope! But Ymir's cold and she wants payback. T for suggestive themes, AU, shoujo-ai, Ymir/Krista


**Disclaimer: -Insert clever and funny disclaimer here- I don't own SnK!**

This was done per a request, and once more I was required to post it T~T I'm just a huge pushover. Wouldn't you agree, CanaanAlphardForever? xD

Nonetheless, it is my intention to have the readers laugh at this, so you will laugh, yes? ಠ_ಠ

x

Ymir opened her bleary eyes when she heard a crash. She lay on the bed, snug and warm under the covers, and blinked. It was quiet, too quiet. Ymir inhaled deeply through her nose and exhaled out her mouth. She turned her head and noticed the other side was devoid of a certain source of warmth. She frowned and blinked again. Finally, her mind started to connect the dots and she jolted, standing up and rushing to the source of noise.

A sudden breeze against her bare skin made her stop at the door frame of their bedroom. She looked around for the clothes she threw away the night before. Under the bed, under the covers, the corners, the floor, under her pillow and even the fan above held no clues. She scratched her head and smoothed down her messy hair.

With a sigh, Ymir shrugged and decided to walk naked. If there was an intruder then maybe she'd scare them off with her muscular frame.

However, there was no intruder, simply Krista stumbling around the kitchen. It appeared as though she was trying to make breakfast half-asleep. She ended up slumped over the counter, snoozing next to a plate of piled toast.

Ymir smiled fondly and made to approach her when she noticed something. She scowled and stomped to Krista, shaking her.

"Krista, wake up," she muttered in annoyance.

"Wha..?" Krista mumbled, blinking her eyes open. Suddenly, she straightened and wiped the drool off her face. "Oh! I was making breakfast for you, Ymir! I just made some flapjacks. They're in the microwave and the maple syrup's on the table. Umm.. I'll get the orange juice!"

Krista dashed to the fridge but was pulled from the back of her shirt. Ymir wrapped her arms around her tiny frame and leaned down so her lips brushed against the shell of her ear. Krista blushed and shuddered but remained still.

"Why are you wearing my shirt? Scratch that, what the _hell _are you doing in my clothes?!"

"What do you- are you naked?"

"I asked you a question."

"You know, it's difficult to concentrate when someone is holding me against them and they're naked."

"Want me to make it even more difficult?"

"I don't see how- oh.."

"Yeah."

Krista bit her lip when Ymir traced her bellybutton with the tip of her finger. The brunette slipped her thumb under the waistline of the boxers and kept it there, warm and taunting.

"I-I'm sorry.. they just looked so comfy and I wanted to wear them.. you're not mad, are you?"

"I have to admit, I do like seeing you in my clothes, but it's rather cold, don't you think?"

Ymir brought her thumb out and spread her palm on Krista's abdomen. Her other arm pulled her tighter against her and Krista shivered at the feel of Ymir's body. The brunette trailed a scalding path down the side of Krista's neck with her lips and stopped at the junction of her neck. Krista turned her head to catch Ymir's gaze and smiled shakily.

Ymir grinned and stepped back to the utter confusion and disappointment of Krista. She sauntered to the microwave and pulled out the plate of flapjacks. Krista dumbly watched Ymir strut around the kitchen purposefully and sit down at the head of the table. Ymir leaned forward and placed her hands on the table. It was hot. Like, burning hot. Literally.

Krista giggled then and when Ymir looked down she realized she'd just put her hand on the steaming flapjacks. She shouted in surprise and jumped back. Krista gasped and rushed to her side, lifting her head up.

"Are you okay?!"

"I'm gonna get you back for this."

Krista paled. "N-now, Ymir.. you know I love you with all my heart."

Ymir smiled and patted Krista's cheek. "Don't worry. I know."

x

Krista came home from work apprehensive, afraid and slightly worried. The rest of the morning had gone by okay, and when she left Ymir to go to work, the brunette seemed happy. Well, as happy as she could be with a blank expression and a promise for revenge.

The blonde closed the door behind her and set her things on the kitchen table. The apartment was disturbingly quiet, and it only made goosebumps trail up her arms in fear. She slowly crept to the living room and sighed in relief. She was facing the back of the couch and Ymir's head propped up on its arm. It appeared as though Ymir was watching some sort of lame slapstick black and white comedy show.

When a particularly funny routine came around, Krista couldn't stop the giggle that issued forth when a short man with a mushroom cut poked one friend's eyes and slammed his fist on the other friend's head. Ymir quickly lifted her head from the couch and her eyes widened in surprise but she smirked.

"Hey," she greeted.

"Hey!" Krista chirped.

The blonde skipped forward and bent down to kiss her lover, who eagerly reciprocated, sitting up. When she finally pulled away, she leaned over the couch with her arms crossed. Ymir suddenly grinned and Krista tilted her head. When she looked down, she gasped, hand to her mouth.

Then promptly fell over in crazy laughter.

Ymir was wearing her incredibly short and tight blue sleeping shorts and a pink tank top that only reached her midriff. It made a striking image and tears were starting to leak down Krista's face from her laughter. Ymir grumbled and rolled her eyes, leaning over the couch with her knees on the cushions.

The blonde was literally rolling around, gasping and choking for breath while she laughed.

"AHAHAH OH my GOSH Ymir what are you- ahahah..!"

Ymir scowled and jumped off the couch, pulling up Krista by her collar. The blonde's face suddenly contorted in fear and she tried to close her mouth and stop laughing. She only ended up spitting in Ymir's face and laughing even harder than before when she snuck a glance at Ymir's outfit again.

The brunette wiped the spit off her face boringly and dropped Krista to the ground. Looks like her revenge backfired. Horribly.

"Wait.. Ymir!" Krista gasped.

"What."

"I.. really like your outfit!"

"Why you little..!"

Krista shrieked when Ymir tackled her and attacked her sides with roaming fingers. Her face was red and her stomach ached from all her laughing. Ymir stopped and chuckled, laying on the floor and tugging Krista's body to hers. The blonde's shoulders shook and she let out a giggle every so often.

They remained in comfortable silence, listening to the laughing track from the shows on television.


End file.
